Resident Evil 6: Evolución del más fuerte
by Prix
Summary: Wesker esta muerto... y eso es verdad, en parte. Terror, aventura, amor, traicion y fantasmas del pasado, son los elementos que forjan esta historia.
1. Introducción

**Resident Evil ****6**

**Evolución del más fuerte.**

_**PJ Magaña.**_

* * *

_Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará_

_ (Refrán africano)_

**Introducción**

**A**lbert Wesker ha muerto. O al menos eso es lo que piensan algunos como Chris Redfield.

Y tienen razón, el está muerto… pero sólo en parte.

La historia del legendario Albert Wesker es un tema desconocido para muchos, tanto sus orígenes como sus fines reales. Todo sobre él fue un misterio.

Nadie le conoció mas allá de aquellos lentes negros, nadie vio más atrás de su pasado conocido. Nadie supo jamás de donde provenía.

Lo más que se sabía es que era un joven prodigio, quien pudo ingresar al cuerpo de trabajo de Umbrella a una edad muy corta.

"Otro joven prodigio" Pensaba Spencer, el co-fundador de la franquicia farmacéutica.

Como su amigo William Birkin, otro prodigioso cerebro de Umbrella, tan solo dos años más joven que Albert. En un tiempo Wesker realmente admiró las capacidades de William, hasta el punto de que tal vez el fue el único amigo que este enigmático hombre tuvo.

Spencer también creía que Wesker era él único que entendía sus planes. La gente suele creer tantas cosas… Y no se da cuenta de la verdad hasta que un puñal les entra por la espalda.

Pero la verdad es que él era lo mismo que tanto le apasionaba en vida. Albert Wesker era un B.O.W.

Biological Organic Weapon, por sus siglas en ingles.

Un arma biológica, creado por el mismo Ozwell E. Spencer y desarrollado por otro hombre: Alexander Wesker.

Entonces…¿Quién era realmente Albert? Y aun más importante: ¿De dónde viene?

"¿Por qué?" Sería una pregunta más sabia. Al menos su respuesta seria más interesante.

Ozwell E. Spencer siempre quiso una cosa, solo una. Algo que estaba más allá del dinero o el poder.

Spencer siempre deseó terminar con la humanidad, es por eso que se demostró muy interesado con el descubrimiento del virus del Ébola. Y es por eso que gastó tanto dinero en su investigación y desarrollo.

Umbrella decía que buscaba una cura para la enfermedad que mataba un 90%. Cuando en realidad quería fortalecerla para matar al 100%.

Al principio Albert no le entendió, no podía comprender porque gastar tanto dinero en el desarrollo de un virus inútil.

Pero todo cambió cuando nació el "Virus-T" Cuando vio a los cerberos en acción, cuando se encontró cara a cara con una muestra agonizante del "Némesis" traído desde Europa.

Cuando vio al primer Tyrant…cuando su mejor y único amigo se trasformó en un monstruo irracional, producto del "Virus-G".

Y lo mejor fue cuando, el mismo se despertó de la muerte…Cuando todo su ser mutó por dentro y se trasformó en un ser mejor del que ya era.

Alguien que no estaba a la altura de nadie. Simplemente perfecto en todos los ámbitos, casi un dios.

Albert Wesker fue el primero de su clase, pero no el último.

El no podía desaparecer, el mundo no estaba preparado para que alguien como él se extinguiese.

Y de eso se aseguró bien cuando escondió sus restos de los ojos de Chris R. y del mundo.

Cuando dejó una pequeña parte se sí mismo en el último lugar donde Chris buscaría.

En el único contenedor que él no destruiría…

_En una persona._

_

* * *

_

_XD Esta es la primera vez que pongo algo en este lugar. Asi que es como una prueba.  
_


	2. Capítulo uno

**Capítulo uno.**

_—__ Jill Valentine._

Era una mujer de blanco la que le llamaba. Una doctora del hospital general de Washington D.C.

Jill no se había sentido muy bien lo últimos días. Mareos y vomito inesperado, eran algo que comenzaba a resultarle molestamente cotidiano.

Tal vez era culpa de la comida africana, tal vez era algo psicológico… o tal vez eran parásitos.

El caso es que la hermana de su novio actual, le había sugerido que le acompañase al hospital. Después de todo ella tenía que ir aquel día. Nada fuera de lo común, solo una revisión rápida.

La mesa de metal era fría, ella se sentía como un perro desorientado frente al veterinario. Hacía mucho que no acudía al hospital.

Le daban algo de terror. Ver bisturís, agujas...fármacos.

Todo le recordaba a Umbrella, sus laboratorios y sus abominaciones nacidas de probetas y tubos de ensayo.

Después de todos esos años, de todas esas pesadillas tangibles, ella había terminado ligeramente traumatizada.

Como Chris Redfield, el hermano de Claire.

Claire leía una revista de chismes de la farándula, la había encontrado en la sala de espera. Momentos después de ojearla por completo y leer unos cuantos reportajes, Jill salió del consultorio.

Se le notaba más pálida de lo normal y algo distraída. Raro en una mujer como ella, alguien que no debería asustarse con casi nada.

—Y ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Claire dejó la revista de lado y le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Jill.

Pero la rubia no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para prestarle mucha atención a la joven frente a ella. Estaba asustada.

—¿Es algo malo? —Claire se incorporó frente a la novia de su hermano, podría jurar que la chica comenzaba a temblar. O que incluso se iba a desmayar.

—No se…—Por fin la chica habló, mas como un zombi que como una humana—La doctora…ella me dijo que…que yo—Jill se tragó toda su saliva e inspiró profundo. —Tengo una especie de paracito, supongo que tiene que ver con mis "vacaciones en áfrica"

Claire le miró perpleja y asustada.

—Jill…¿Cómo?

—Y es culpa de Chirs…

Cuando la rubia dijo esto, la otra joven estuvo a punto de gritarle una sarta de cosas impronunciables para cualquier boca casta.

¿Cómo decía esto después de que el la rescató? ¿Cómo podía hablar así?

Al detectar esto, Jill cambió por completo de humor. Ahora estaba feliz.

—La doctora dice que mi cuerpo lo va a expulsar por si solo…en menos de nueve meses.

Entonces Claire lo comprendió todo.

—¡Jill! —Se le lanzó en un abrazo mezclado en las risas de ambas mujeres. — ¡Tu y mi hermano no desperdician el tiempo verdad!

—¿Qué puedo decir…?—Murmuró entre risas.

—¡Quiero que me cuentes todo!… pero sin mucho detalle.

—Trataré te censurarte la mayoría de las cosas…

—¡Claro! Censúrame la información, que soy inocente y no sé cómo se hacen los bebes—Ella señaló su inflado vientre.

Claire llevaba un estado avanzado de embarazo. Y era cuestión de tiempo para que el vientre de Jill quedase tan grande como el suyo.

—No me lo creo —Murmuró Jill aun con una sonrisa de incredulidad y felicidad.

—¡Ni yo! ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a Chris?

—No lo sé…

------------------------

Este cap fue corto, pero conforme la historia sigue se haran mas largos.

Este fic ya esta "terminado" pues ganó un concurso de fanfics en un foro de RE (XD empató)

Quiero llenar unos cuantos huecos :B pero si quieren la original vean el foro de 3wpuntoresidentevilcenterpintonet/foro/indexpuntophp?topic=3073punto0 esa tiene pics... ahi fueron solo 10 caps y casi 176 hojas en word

Comentarios:

-Llana

Muchas gracias por leer y lamento aquel error u.u tratare de releerlo la prox vez

-Pa2095

Grax por leer... pero esto apenas es el principio u.u espera a leer mas jojojojo


End file.
